Black Discovered
by pgunderstatement
Summary: Buffy is patrolling in her new town, Cleveland, when she finds another slayer lurking around who is a guy?


**Buffy, The Vampire Slayer**

"**Black Discovered"**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAMER: All of the original Buffy characters are not created by my own ideas, but obviously the characters that are not yet known are my own. However, Buffy, the Vampire Slayer gets full credit for the idea.**

A teenage boy falls to the ground. Anxious to get away from this woman, he finds a way out of the cemetery by crawling desperately his way out.

There it was. It was the gates of the Cleveland Cemetery. He crawled slowly to the gates, but right before he reached them, the woman came out from some trees in front of the gates. This boy screamed.

"Going somewhere?" the woman asked.

"Just away from you!" the boy screamed both in anger and fear.

He tried to make his way around the woman who had blonde hair as bright as the sun and blue eyes that could match any kind of oceanic color. The thin shape of her body hadn't looked so strong, but he knew she was already.

"Oh, I don't think so," the woman announced to him.

She pushed him to the ground and pulled out a piece of wood with a sharp point, a stake.

"Now, tell me," she said, "if I'm wrong, but I thought that vampires were supposed to be as strong as me."

She bent down and lifted the stake where the sharp end was pointing at the vampire.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Jeez, see, if I was in Sunnydale, all of your kind would know about me," she replied, "but no, I had to put the city in hell in order to crush the First."

"Not you!"

"That's right. My name is Buffy. Oh, I'm also known as the Slayer."

She drove the stake through his heart as he burst into dust.

"Man, I love that," she said with a satisfactory smile.

Her victory was only short termed though as she sensed someone from behind the gravestones in front of her. She walked slowly, pacing herself, not to keep her calm but more or less, concentrated. There was no fear inside of her, but she still had to kind of scare herself to get fired up for another demon attack.

She ran with her stake raised. She turned right and screamed a charge.

"No!" a young man her age screamed. "Don't Buffy! It's Xander."

Annoyed with the fact the chance of her getting another vampire to kill, she backed away and rolled her eyes then glared Xander.

Xander just laughed at her. It was funny watching her expression when she reacted to things like this that happened all the time.

"For once," Buffy said annoyed, "could you stay out of my way?"

"Excuse me," Xander laughed slightly, "but I think it's clear that I should stay in your way. Besides, wasn't it me who brought you back each time you died?"

"Well, Willow had a major part in that," Buffy argued.

"Still," Xander paused without knowing a comeback. He snarled. "You know, just because you were the original Slayer that brought all the callings to the potentials doesn't mean that you know everything and that you're the only one that can do something."

"Yea, well, I've heard that sail's pitch."

"Let me guess, Dawn," Xander smiled.

"Gee, how'd you guess?"

"Oh, just that I taught her these stuff."

"Stuff?"

"You know, lessons on how to rebel against your sister."

"Uh-huh!" Buffy said, walking away but came back three steps later.

"Oh, come on, Buff," Xander said, "you know me. I'm like a guide for your sister and her rebellious ways."

"Teleporte!" Buffy and Xander heard Willow's voice in an apparition's ghost.

Confused but not surprised, Buffy and Xander searched around not far from their area for Willow, but it was only a few minutes later when they saw Willow come out of a portal with a guy.

Buffy's first reaction was "Go Willow!"

Then she realized that Willow's expression was indeed a pissed-off mood.

After seeing this expression, she ran up to Willow and asked what the matter was.

"THIS IS THE MATTER! THIS GUY WHO CLAIMS TO BEBENNY SAUNDERSCAN'T DO A THING WHEN IT COMES TO EXPLAINING WHERE HE CAME FROM! SAYS HE'S FROM THE FUTURE! Year 2028!"

"Year 2028, huh?" Buffy asked trying to withdraw herself from laughing.

"That's right, and I think he's a liar or something really bad."

"Okay, Will," Xander jumped in before Willow would start flaring around with spells. "Let us let Buffy take care of this."

Xander and Willow left the graveyard. Xander though pretty much had to drag Willow by the ears. She screamed most of the way out and Buffy could still hear her even when they were far out of distance, but this just made her laugh as she looked back at the guy that Willow had dropped off so sullenly.

"What's your name, kid?" Buffy asked him.

"Benny Jones," he answered.

"Benny Jones? Is that an alias name or something?" Xander snapped at him.

"I don't mean any harm. I swear."

"How old are you?" Buffy asked him.

Willow rolled her eyes. She did not like this conversation, especially since she already asked Benny all these questions.

"Look, he's sixteen," Willow said. "He comes from the city of Las Vegas, but somehow he ends up here through time travel."

"How's that possible?" replied Buffy.

"It's not unless you're the most powerful witch in the world," Willow said, raising her chest high to the sky.

"Prove to us that you're from the future," Buffy said to Benny.

"I can't unless you count Satan rising again."

"What?"

"Satan."

"There is no Satan."

"Well, the first in your language."

"I crushed him."

"No, you didn't. If you did, then why is he in my time period now?"

"Tara!" Willow gasped.

"Tara?" Buffy reacted to Willow's gasp.

Buffy looked upon Willow. There was something that Willow knew that no one else did. What did Willow know?

"What's up, Will?" Buffy asked her.

"I-it's nothing," Willow denied.

"No, there's something. You were never much of a liar."

"Damn it! I hate being the honest one. You know, you lying people will just go off and lie and then us honest people are just honest the whole friggin' time. I guess you just don't like honest people lying because they're so honest."

"What?" Benny asked in disgust and confusion.

"Shut up," Buffy told him then faced Willow again. "Will, did Tara tell you something?"

"No-no, she-she didn't."

"Will," Buffy said in a babyish tone.

"Alright! Yes, she did."

"What was it?"

"She said that there was something wrong with the power that you unleashed into the slayers. It created an unbalance. It was a way that the first would guarantee victory over the slayers."

Suddenly, there was a blast in the Cleveland Cemetery. Buffy, Benny, Xander, and Willow all looked behind them to see that a demon had just come through a portal that seemed to be filled with electricity. It did not take long for Buffy to know what the demon was after. She looked around at Benny who had fallen out of fright from the blast.

"What is it?" Buffy asked. "What kind of demon is this?"

"A voltage demon," Benny answered. "One touch and you'll be electrified all the way to China."

"Then China I go to," Buffy replied. She ran for the demon and gave it a kick, but instantly, she was flying backwards as a stream of an electricity line had shot her. She fell on her back and remained motionless.

"Buffy!" Willow and Xander yelled.

"That does it!" Benny yelled after them. He got to his feet and glared at the demon. "I'm not afraid of you anymore!" he said.

Benny ran for the demon. The demon shot a stream of electricity just like it did to Buffy, but Benny dodged it as an ax appeared out of thin air into his hand. He jumped into the air and as he came down, he swung the ax and decapitated the demon. He smiled out of satisfaction until he realized that when he turned around to face Willow and Xander that they had a look of shock.

"What can I say?" Benny asked. "I'm a slayer."


End file.
